Buddhism
Replace these words with an introduction that includes an overview of the religion and information about the founder, if any, and place of origin. Holy books and place of worship There was no real holy book, just a book full of the teachings of the Buddha that the monks had written down before he had died. The Buddha did not want to be worshiped as a god he just wanted people to known as a man. Although people still worship him and his teachings in temples known as a wat. But the book that they did study was the “Tipitaka”. Major beliefs and practices In order to achieve enlightenment you must first achieve nirvana,which is the end of imperfection.Buddhist do not believe in one all-powerful god. The teachings of Buddha have no need for such a being They believe the Buddha himself was just a human being. Buddhist believe in the cycle that continues first birth then old age, illness, death and finally rebirth. Buddhist do not believe in reincarnation (the rebirth of the soul into another bodily form) because they don’t believe in a soul.The only way to escape the cycle is to gain enlightenment (or reach nirvana).They also believe everyone can become a Buddha and gain enlightenment.They worship in temples and in their own homes. They follow the 4 noble truths which are: 1. there is suffering. 2.the cause of suffering is wanting. 3.suffering can end completely. 4.the eightfold path is the cure. They also follow the eightfold path which is: 1.right understanding: to understand the four noble truths 2.right thought:To have positive, loving thought towards all things and people. 3.right speech:Whatever you say is thoughtful, truthful and kind think of the effect of your words before you say them. 4.right action:Must be kind to others and to all living things. 5.right work:Any job must let them practice the right action and be kind to others and all living creatures. 6.right effort:Banish any thoughts or actions that promote hatred, greed, or ignorance. 7.right mindfullness:Try to stay calm and act in a more peaceful way. 8.right meditation:Meditation helps Buddhist direct their thoughts and emotions, and so develop their minds. A map visual related to this religion's origins Include a legend/key. Symbol another symbol of buddhism is the wheel. The wheel is a symbol of the continual cycle of birth, death, and rebirth. There are eight spokes on the wheel they stand for the eight ways of living or the eightfold path. Where it all Began The person that found this religion was none other than Siddhartha Gautama. Siddhartha later was known as the Buddha. But, before this he was a prince. The people that follow Buddhism worship the idol of the Buddha. Buddhism’s origin was in Northern India (500 B.C.) Siddhartha—the prince who left his kingdom Siddhartha Gautama (Buddha) was born around the year 563 B.C. He later achieves enlightenment in Ca. 528. Enlightenment means understanding the truth about the way things are. A symbol of Buddhism is “The Wheel”. The wheel represents the continual cycle of birth, death and rebirth which goes on like a wheel turning. When Gautama was still a prince he wondered what was the outside world like. His father which was the ruler at that time forbade Gautama from leaving the sacred grounds. Gautama one day saw how people were being treated when he was walking around the poorer areas of the city. So Gautama decided to cut his hair wear some banged up clothes and left the city to the outside world. He then started doing some teachings to the people around him to tell them that killing is wrong if it’s unnecessary, you have to treat other with respect and keeps everything as a peaceful environment with nobody being disrupted in any negative way. Although Gautama was doing his teachings, he was also begging for food and supplies that he needs for survival. His followers always noticed the way the Buddha would lay down which they had then realized that he has reached Nirvana. Soon after that the Buddha came to his end by food poisoning but the Buddha said before he passed to don’t forget his teachings and to don’t be afraid. Siddhartha Gautama passed away around Ca. 483, and his teachings will never be forgotten by his followers and people who follow the religion of Buddha. Timeline Describe when the religion began with at least 5 key events. c. 560-c. 483 BCE Probable life of Siddhartha Gautama (Buddha). c. 521 BCE Siddhartha Gautama at the age of 29 decided to escape from his palace to see the oust side world. c. 528 BCE Siddhartha Gautama, meditated under a tree at Buddha Gaya in northwestern India,and achieved enlightenment. c. 528 BCE The Four Noble Truths were revealed by Siddhartha Buddha 1. existence is suffering, 2. the cause of suffering is within the self, 3. an end to suffering is possible, 4. following the Eightfold Path ends suffering and leads to Nirvana. c. 400 BCE Buddha died at the age of 80 at fushinagara,India Buddhism Recently To this day, people that follow Buddhism still follow the way of the Buddha. Plus there is about 325 million Buddhist still today practicing the religion of the Buddhism. Holy days Holy sites External resources Books Web sites Buddha's Light International Assoation - New York Young Adult Division (NY YAD) / Teen Division (NY TD) Home Page. A Buddhism youth group located in Queens, NY. Helps young people to learn humanistic Buddhism the fun way. Blogs Wikipedia Podcasts